Mutants in the World of Shinobi
by Takaiteishu Naruto
Summary: Naruto possesses an ancient power. One thought to be lost during the Old Times. One similar to a bloodline, yet different all the same.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto possesses an ancient power. One thought to be lost during the Old Times. One similar to a bloodline, yet different all the same.

AN: In this fic, the Kyuubi never attacked, but Naruto is still hated by most of the adult population because of his parents and hated by most of the population his age because of his appearance. Despite the fact that the Kyuubi never attacked, the Yondaime is still dead, I will explain later. He will still be called the demon brat and will also have an immensely different personality than both Nightcrawler and cannon Naruto.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Once, there were two species of humans. One was older, the other was new. The new humans were called mutants. With just a slight variation of a gene called the X-gene, they had powers of great and immense power and variety. However, when the demons were first summoned, they were thought to be wiped out. Until now, several thousand years later, they have been reborn.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed before closing them. Another day in Hell; granted, to most it was known as Konoha; to him it was known as Hell. He had been treated like a piece of dirt his entire life. Oh well, he'd get them back one day.

Naruto got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was a dark blue with jet black hair and yellow eyes. His hands and feet only had three fingers and toes. The thing that made him most hated though soon appeared in the mirror. A tail with a spear like tip. He sighed before brushing his hair back to reveal his pointed ears before teleporting to his Academy classroom just as his name was about to be called.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said as there was a poof of dark blue smoke accompanied by the smell of brimstone.

"Here Iruka-sensei," Naruto responded.

Iruka glared at Naruto before continuing. Naruto had made it a habit of arriving just as his name was being called. Even when Iruka jumped Naruto's name around in the order that names were called, Naruto always showed up just as his name was called.

"Today we will be reviewing the Henge jutsu. Everyone form a line and perform the jutsu when I call you," Iruka calmly said.

The first to go was Haruno Sakura, she henged into a perfect image of Iruka. Iruka jotted something down on his clipboard before calling Uchiha Sasuke up. He henged into Iruka as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

Naruto walked up and performed a modified hand seal designed for shinobi who had lost fingers so they were able to continue their shinobi career. Naruto used them simply because he only had a total of six fingers. The modified hand seals also made it so that the Sharingan wasn't able to copy the jutsu unless they had the same number of fingers as the person they were attempting to copy.

"Henge!" Naruto shouted.

There was a poof of smoke that cleared to reveal, nothing?

"Naruto! No teleporting!" Sakura shouted.

There was a bark as everyone looked down to see a small black dog slightly bigger than Inzuka Kiba's canine Akamaru. There was another cloud of smoke to reveal Naruto with a grin on his face as Iruka marked something on his clipboard.

"Hey! Doesn't Naruto fail that since he didn't henge into you Iruka-sensei?" Yanamaka Ino shouted.

"When did Iruka-sensei say that we had to henge into him?" Naruto simply responded.

Ino had no response and simply glared at Naruto who just smirked at the girl.

Once everyone performed the henge, Iruka ran the class through some physical drills and exercises. This was the area where Naruto shined. When ever they had exercises or drills, it was always some kind of obstacle course where acrobatics were required. Naruto was naturally acrobatic, so he always found these exercises easy. He also excelled at taijutsu because of his teleportation. He would never be in the same place longer than was required to land a punch or kick. He also randomized his teleportation so it was impossible to predict where he would be next. Sometimes he would disappear in his cloud of brimstone only to reappear no more than a few inches away to catch his enemies off guard.

"Alright class, that's enough for now. Back into the classroom. We will continue in there," Iruka said as everyone was herded back inside. Once they were inside and in their seats, Iruka continued, "Tomorrow is the graduation exam. If you pass you will be made genin of the Leaf. So when you go home tonight, be sure to prepare for tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The class then ran over Iruka as they ran home. Naruto shook his head slightly before teleporting to a private training ground of his. Normally, a person couldn't use the jutsu version of Naruto's teleportation as many times as he did, but Naruto used it so much, that he barely had to focus anymore. Somehow he didn't need to use chakra for his teleportation. Yet it still worked. Naruto had no explanation for it.

Naruto began his training for the day by nodding to the only other person there. Said person began hurling shuriken and kunai at Naruto who did his best to dodge without using his teleportation. Since there were numerous trees, he could use his natural acrobatics. He had no idea if there was anything that could block his teleportation, so he practiced dodging on his own as often as he could.

His thinking cost him as several shuriken cut through his clothing and cut some of the fur on him, but not reaching the skin underneath. Naruto then grabbed a kunai aimed at his arm and threw it back at his training partner before a foot slammed into his side. Naruto grunted before he teleported out of instinct and fell to the ground a few yards away. Naruto sat up and glared at Rock Lee who returned with a glare of his own.

"LEE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Naruto's sparring partner shouted/asked/demanded.

"But Tenten-san! This unyouthful demon attacked you with a most unyouthful attack!" Lee shouted before receiving a punch to the face from Naruto via swift teleportation.

"I AM NOT A _**DEMON!**_" Naruto shouted.

"And besides, we were SPARRING! I was practicing my aim at a moving target, while Naruto was practicing his dodging without relying on his teleportation! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Tenten shouted, scaring both Naruto and Lee.

Naruto got a sudden glint in his eye before putting a hand on Lee's shoulder and teleporting away. Naruto appeared a brief moment later with a wide grin on his face, showing his fangs, though Tenten took no notice.

"Where did you take him?" Tenten asked, knowing that she probably would find the answer amusing.

"I teleported a few yards above the women's side of the hot springs, kicked him down with an ax kick, then teleported my blue, furry ass out of there," Naruto responded with a triumphant face just as the screams of pervert started.

Tenten giggled before taking out a scroll and unsealing a katana as well as a blade from the ancient times called a saber. It had a spiraling guard and a blade that had a groove down from the hilt to about three inches short of the end of the blade. In addition to lightening the weight of the blade, it also looked sweet (1).

The two slipped into their respective stances, Tenten with her katana and Naruto with his saber. In a clash of steel the two met, Tenten using a more aggressive style while Naruto favored a style that emphasized dodging and weaving around his opponent. The two were about evenly matched and after about an hour of sparring, decided to call it quits for the day, since Naruto did have the graduation test the next day.

"So meet here again tomorrow?" Naruto asked as the two stared out at the setting sun.

"Sure, if you pass I'll even give you a present," Tenten said with a smile.

"What kind of present?" Naruto asked in a…suggestive tone.

Tenten glared over at Naruto before seeing the smile on his face that showed that he was joking. She smacked his shoulder causing him to wince and rub the spot before wrapping his arm over her shoulders and just holding her.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Naruto awoke the next day with a smile on his face. Every time he thought about leaving Konoha, he remembered his few friends that he had: Tenten, the Hokage, and Konohamaru. For a while, he had considered the old man who ran Ichiraku Ramen Stand and his daughter, until he over heard them talking about how they needed to alter the poisons they were using in his ramen and upping the dosage. They had been using too small doses and that resulted in them actually making Naruto immune to all of the poisons that they had used so far.

Frowning at how quickly his thoughts turned south, Naruto dressed in black cargo shorts and a blood red tee shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol on its back before tying his kunai pouch to his lower leg below where the shorts ended. With a sigh, he teleported to the classroom earlier than usual for him: it was the name before his was called.

"Today is the graduation exam. Should you pass, you will become shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. In order to pass you must perform the bunshin jutsu to create two clones successfully, and perform a technique that you didn't learn here. First up is Aburame Shino," Iruka said before leading the silent boy to a different room. A few minutes later he walked out with a headband and the next student went in. Naruto sighed and pulled out a kunai and a whetstone (2) and started to sharpen said kunai while waiting.

Naruto often sharpened and cleaned his kunai, shuriken, and his saber (when he wasn't hiding it). The weapons of a shinobi were the life of a shinobi. If a ninja let his equipment fall into disrepair, then there was a higher chance of him being killed on the next mission, and Naruto planned to stay alive for as long as he could.

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka called out.

Naruto glanced up as the pink haired girl walked into the examination room and frowned. When he was younger he had helped her with a slight bully problem by doing the same thing he had done to Lee just yesterday. Despite the fact that he got rid of the bullies, the ungrateful bitch had nearly gotten him killed when she screamed that he was attacking her. While he may look a little demonic, didn't _any_one give him a chance?

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called out.

Naruto sighed and stood up while putting his kunai into a sheath on the underside of his left arm and his whetstone in his belt pouch before deciding to walk into the examination room.

"Alright Naruto, in order to pass you must create two bunshin and one technique that we did not teach you," Iruka said in a coolly polite tone.

"Fine," Naruto said while pulling a scroll out of one of his pouches and unrolling it before slamming it into the ground. There was a cloud of smoke as Naruto pulled his saber out of the scroll. Naruto briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before striking against and invisible opponent and launching into a quick kata and slashing and stabbing as if he was sparring against Tenten again.

"That is enough Naruto," Iruka cut in.

"While you are obviously skilled in a blade, we need to see either a ninjutsu or genjutsu in addition to the bunshin jutsu," Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, stated calmly.

Naruto starred in disbelief at the two. There was more to being a ninja than flashy techniques and big explosions.

"Do you know any nin or genjutsu that we didn't teach?" Iruka asked in his calm, cool voice.

"There is more to being a ninja than some chakra wasting genjutsu or some flashy ninjutsu. I would have expected the two of you to understand that," Naruto growled out before teleporting to the top of the Hokage monument.

"Guess that's a fail," Mizuki said after a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so," Iruka agreed.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few hours later, Naruto was glaring at the Academy as students stood outside with their shiny new forehead protectors, surrounded by proud parents. They had no idea. Those little brats had no idea what being a ninja is really like. They all just wanted some cool jutsu to learn or impress some guy. Naruto glanced to his side as Mizuki appeared, kneeling on the roof next to him. Naruto sighed and put his hands of the roof below him before letting go of the rail he had his tail wrapped around and flipped so his was sitting next to Mizuki.

"You know Naruto; it's not our fault that we couldn't pass you. There are rules that we have to follow. The rules for the graduation exam state that in order to graduate, the one attempting must know at least one ninjutsu or genjutsu in order to become a genin. It's just the way that it works," Mizuki calmly told the young boy.

"Then what about Lee from last year? He can't use chakra at all," Naruto pointed out.

"There are some exceptions like Lee, but you don't qualify for any of those exceptions. The only one you would qualify for you already have worked around."

Naruto stared at his three fingered hands. Oh yeah, he and worked around it.

"Although, there is still a way for you to pass," Mizuki said.

Naruto's eyes snapped towards Mizuki, suspicious but pretending not to be.

"What?" Naruto asked.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Naruto smirked as he unrolled the scroll that Mizuki "tricked" him into stealing. Seriously, Mizuki needed to brush up his acting skills. After Mizuki left, Naruto told the Hokage about it, and was told to play along. Naruto would take the real scroll, learn a jutsu from it, then take down Mizuki by sending out a wave of chakra to alert the ANBU.

"Well, let's see, the first jutsu is Kage Bunshin; meh, it'll be useful in a pinch. Hang on," Naruto took out a blank scroll and started to jot down notes on it as he browsed throughout the entire scroll. The Hokage said that he could learn one jutsu from the scroll that night; he never said anything about writing the jutsus down and learning them later.

Yeah, he was taking advantage of the old man, but he was a ninja for Kami's sake. The word honor shouldn't even exist in a ninja's vocabulary. Now Naruto did still have some morals, he wouldn't kill for no reason at all, but he did acknowledge that he would eventually have to kill.

Naruto frowned upon reaching a point where the scroll would simply refuse to open any further. Oh well, he had gotten enough.

Naruto then whistled as he looked at the jutsu, before just writing and not reading. Some of the ones here looked interesting.

"The Oniken looks like an interesting style, _'created by Konoha's Oni, this taijutsu style is a mix of nearly every other style. By releasing chakra into the blows, one could deal internal damage, but unlike the Hyuuga's Jyuken, the user can practically destroy an opponent from the inside out. Theoretically, if enough chakra is released into a strike, then the one struck would self destruct. This style also has different strikes that manipulate the chakra within one before the blow is dealt. However the most powerful moves of this style require a rare ability, it requires a darkness elemental natured chakra.'_ Wow, a style this powerful created by one of the most powerful of Konoha's missing-nins!" Naruto muttered before he thought back to an Academy lesson talking about some of the most powerful shinobi in the world, not all were still loyal to their villages.

_**Flashback jutsu!**_

"Of the top five shinobi in the last century, three are dead, and only two remained loyal to their villages. One was the Yondaime who managed to slay more than two-hundred Iwa shinobi with a single jutsu. He developed several jutsu of his own, his most famous being the Hirashin and the Rasengan. He was killed a few years ago by the missing-nin Damatsu Take.

"One that is currently alive is the Suna missing-nin Sansori of the Red Sands. Sansori was more of a genius with Suna's puppet techniques than Itachi of Konoha was. Rumors say that he even discovered how to turn the bodies of his fallen enemies into puppets for him to use.

"The only other living one is a Konoha missing-nin. His birth name is Damatsu Take, though he had gained the nickname of Konoha's Oni before he defected and slew the Yondaime. In battle, he was so savage, that it has been recorded that he killed one enemy shinobi by tearing his throat out with his own teeth. He knows few jutsu number-wise, but he has mastered them to such extent that he doesn't need handseals for _any_ of them. He had also been the first one to discover a sixth chakra element: Darkness. Nearly all of his jutsus were ones that he developed and tested himself. He also developed his own taijutsu style that he passed onto only one person, fortunately that person is still loyal to the village," Iruka lectured (though Naruto had tuned out by then).

_**Flashback jutsu: Kai!**_

Naruto shook himself from his thoughts before quickly learning the Kage Bunshin. It took longer than he would have liked, but after two hours he managed to get it down. Sighing, he memorized all the information about the Kage Bunshin then moved onto the next jutsu.

_'Aw crap,'_ Naruto thought upon hearing someone nearing the training ground he was in. Quickly hiding the extra scroll he made, Naruto glanced up as Iruka appeared.

"So I've caught you Naruto," Iruka said, a bit more hostility in his voice than normal.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before guessing that the old man hadn't told Iruka about what was really going on. Naruto opened his mouth to explain, before his keen ears picked something up again. This time the sound of shuriken and kunai flying through the air. Naruto grabbed the scroll and dove to the side as numerous of the sharp objects that Tenten was so fond of slammed into the building Naruto had just been in front of.

"Aw crap," Naruto said as he threw the scroll into the air and drew his saber to block more objects thrown at him from this time both Iruka and Mizuki.

After five minutes of dodging, blocking, teleporting, and generally being kept busy enough to prevent him from sending out a chakra pulse, Naruto finally got fed up and teleported behind Iruka, grabbed him, and teleported above the woman's hotsprings, delivered an ax kick to the disoriented Iruka and teleporting back to Mizuki.

"So the demon brat returns," Mizuki said upon seeing Naruto returning.

"Yeah well, I couldn't exactly let you take the scroll," Naruto responded before _**finally **_getting a chakra pulse out. As he did so, Naruto noticed something he never had before.

A person can always see their own chakra when it's outside the body. Humans had a light sky blue chakra. Naruto knew that. Then how come his chakra was a navy blue?

"Naruto, would you like to know why the village hates you?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, while he was curious, it would also stall for time so OK.

"Why?" Naruto calmly asked.

"Before the Yondaime was killed, he and Konoha's Oni competed for the love of a woman. She married the Yondaime, and Konoha's Oni couldn't take it. He raped her shortly after their wedding night, and nine months later, killed the Yondaime before fleeing Konoha. That night the spawn of Damatsu Take and Uzumaki Kushina came into the world. You're the spawn of the one who took away the Yondaime! NOW DIE!" Mizuki shouted while spinning one of his retrieved giant shuriken.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!" Naruto shouted, flooding the clearing with solid clones. Mizuki froze upon seeing the number of clones that had murderous looks on their faces.

"Listen well, you can whip food and crap at me, you can even spit at me, I'll brush that off but never, _**EVER INSULT MY FAMILY!!**_" the Narutos shouted before falling upon the terrified chuunin.

Of course, only after Mizuki was beaten did the ANBU show up, not noticing Naruto pocket Mizuki's forehead protector.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Lord Hokage-sama whishes to speak with you," one ANBU said before Naruto teleported to the Hokage's office.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

"So what is it you want old man?" Naruto asked as he lounged on one of the chairs in the Hokage's office.

"I was curious about something," the Hokage said slowly while looking somewhat nervous.

"Let me guess, you want to know if I'm still loyal to Konoha. The only reason I was ever 'loyal' in the first place is because the people I care about are here. If they are to be killed or leave, then I have nothing keeping me here."

"I suppose that is all that I can possibly ask for, after seeing you learn Kage Bunshin within just a few hours; I have decided that I will make you a genin personally."

"Alright, I've already got a forehead protector," Naruto said as he took out Mizuki's protector before tying it around his forehead.

"I see you took Mizuki's forehead protector."

"To the victor go the spoils, and speaking about that man, I have a request. I have recently come into acquisition of one of the most effective methods of interrogation there is. I want to be the one to interrogate the bastard."

"Very well. I will take you to him now."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few minutes later, Naruto smirked upon seeing the slightly bruised Mizuki. Medic Nins sure could do wonders.

"Alright Mizuki, why did you want the scroll," Naruto asked.

"Go to Hell Demon Brat," Mizuki responded.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Naruto said before clearing his throat.

"This is the song that never ends," Naruto sang, causing the previous interrogator and the Hokage to facefault (Mizuki would have joined them, except he was rather heavily bound).

Naruto seemed not to notice as he continued:

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

"ALRIGHT JUST STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG!" Mizuki shouted.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Naruto said with a smirk.

AN: is making it harder to separate different scenes, so I'm going to try out more space in between them for a while.

AN2: Spaces didn't work, so I'm going to try something else. I also cleaned up a few errors I missed.

(1) saber description - I'll put up a link for a picture in my profile pretty soon.

(2) whetstone - A whetstone is a special rock used to sharpen blade edges.


	2. Chapter 2

The Academy graduates were given a few days to savor being free before reporting for genin team assignments. Naruto was not seen during that time, but he had made disappearances like this before so no one noticed when Naruto appeared at the Academy after disappearing for several days. What people did notice was the saber strapped to the back of his waist and lower back. The sheath for a saber was designed to be at the hip, but since its design with the location of where it connected with a belt, and the fact that it was entirely metal, made carrying the saber at its designed place too noisy for a shinobi. What Naruto did instead was place the sheath diagonally so that it started at his right side just above the small of his back and ended about six inches below the left side of his waist. The sheath was held in place by several ropes wrapped around the sheath and Naruto's body.

Iruka walking in (with several bruises and other signs of womanly wrath) snapped Naruto out of his thoughts (and let loose a very wide smirk).

"You are all now genin. Look around you. Konoha treasures camaraderie above all else; the people you see are your comrades and some day their very lives may be in your hands and yours in theirs," Iruka lectured.

Naruto managed to hold in a snort upon hearing Iruka say that. If that was true then he would be dead on his first C-Rank mission.

"The graduating students have been sorted into teams of three picked by the Hokage himself, so no complaining! Team One led by… Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yanamaka Ino. Team Eight under Yuhi Kurenai: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Choji. Team Nine under joint leadership Mitarashi Anko and Kuragari Naito: Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Iruka-sensei! How come they get two senseis when Sasuke-kun only gets one? If anyone deserves two senseis it is Sasuke-kun!" a pink-haired banshee by the name of Haruno Sakura shouted.

"Team Nine is under joint leadership because both senseis are Tokubetsú Jounin while all other teams are under regular Jounin leadership. Thus Team Nine is under joint leadership to make up for each Tokubetsú Jounin's own lack of skill."

Naruto sighed; he could have been given worse. He could have been stuck with the emo-teme and the banshee. Naruto couldn't keep in the shudder; being stuck with those two bimbos was a fate no one deserved. In another dimension, the knucklehead blonde we all know and love sneezed before concluding that someone was talking about him before going on and on about how he would become Hokage and everyone would respect him.

As the class was dismissed for lunch, Naruto walked over to his teammates and calmly said, "If we're going to be working together for the next who-knows-how-long, then we should probably at least be civil to one another. So why don't we hang out while waiting for our senseis?"

Hinata calmly said, "That does make sense. If we can not trust one another then how will we be able to properly function?"

Shikamaru sighed before responding, "Sure, as long as it isn't too troublesome."

After the three left the building they then headed for a tree that provided plenty of shade and sat down in a circle under it. Or rather, Hinata sat, Shikamaru flopped onto his back, and Naruto leapt onto a branch and swung upside down so the only thing keeping him from crashing into the earth was his tail wrapped around the branch.

"Well, I'll go first, as you know I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My favorite things to do are reading, eating, and training with my friend Tenten. The things I despise in the world are most of this village and those who betray those who hold them close. My goal in life is to be seen with respect of any kind and to find my father so I may learn why he did what he did."

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. My favored activities are flower pressing, training in and creating new moves for my family's taijutsu style, and, like Naruto-san, reading. I dislike how my clan is currently run, my father (the word was spat out like a curse), and Kumo. My goal is to either remake my clan, or if I can not do that then start a new one."

"Mendōkŭsái I'm Nara Shikamaru. I like my friend Choji, watching clouds, and things that aren't troublesome. I dislike things that disrupt my cloud watching, troublesome things, and women," Shikamaru would have continued except for the fact that he was interrupted.

"Just what are you saying here buster?" Hinata asked in a too sweet voice while sharpening a kunai.

"Allow me to rephrase that, I dislike _most_ women."

"Better," Hinata replied before tossing Naruto's whetstone back to him.

As Naruto glance back and forth from his whetstone pocket to Hinata (wondering how she got it out from his pocket without anyone seeing), Shikamaru continued his introduction, "My goal is to become an average chuunin with an un-troublesome wife and two un-troublesome children, one boy and one girl."

Naruto stifled a laugh before saying in an amused tone, "Shikamaru, the moment we were put on the same team you lost a chance at having an average life. Take a good look at me and think about that."

Shikamaru looked Naruto up and down…err…down and up (whichever it is since Naruto was hanging upside down) before muttering, "Troublesome."

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Only when things are troublesome."

Naruto dramatically smacked his hand onto his face, causing Hinata to giggle slightly. She stopped when she saw both her teammates staring at her with wide eyes and Naruto inching his hand towards his saber hilt.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I thought that it was a clan rule for Hyuugas to be arrogant, stuck up, emotionless S.O.B.s," Naruto calmly said.

Hinata got an evil gleam in her eye before swinging a mallet from out of nowhere and hitting Naruto smack dab in the face. Have you ever stuck a baseball on a rope then tied that rope to a branch before hitting the ball? Basically, Naruto's tail was the rope while Naruto himself was spinning around the branch in a blur.

"I meANT no OFFenSE HinaTA!" Naruto shouted as he spun around the branch.

Hinata created a chakra string and flung it towards Naruto (who was still spinning around the branch). The string attached to Naruto and with a jerk from Hinata, was sent flying into the tree trunk. Naruto groaned as he slid down the branch to lie on the ground.

"By the way Naruto, how is it that you passed? I had been under the impression that you had failed because you didn't know any extra nin or genjutsu," Hinata remarked after Naruto sat up.

"Mizuki-teme attempted to trick me into stealing a scroll that contained techniques secret to the village. I told the Hokage and we made a plan that once the traitor showed up I would send out a chakra pulse to alert the ANBU. Unfortunately neither of us planned on Iruka-sensei showing up so I had to fight both of them at the same time to avoid getting killed while sending out the pulse. I finally managed to grab onto Iruka and then teleported above the hot springs and ax kicked him down into them before teleporting back and getting the chakra pulse out," Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed where his forehead hit the tree.

The three then headed inside and only had to wait five minutes before their two senseis walked into the classroom. Or rather, one walked in and the other came flying in through the window. The one that walked in tossed a kunai that caused the banner that the other sensei had unfurled as she broke through the window fall to the ground.

"Team Nine?" the man who had walked in asked.

Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru stood up while the sensei who tried to have a dramatic entry through the window glared at the one who ruined it.

"Meet us outside Training Ground Forty Four," their male sensei continued before shadowy tentacles wrapped around him and dragged him into the floor.

"Don't worry about him, he always does that," the female sensei calmly said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata and Shikamaru turned to Naruto who held up his hands and said, "I can only teleport to places I can generate a picture of in my mind, simply thinking the name of a place doesn't work. We'll have to walk."

The other two shrugged before leaving the Academy and heading to the general area for training grounds numbering in the forties. While the exact locations of all training grounds weren't known to everyone, the general layout of the village had the main village in the center, with branches reaching towards the four different gates, followed by the training grounds that wrapped around the village like a spiral.

After the three arrived at the entrance to the training ground, they stood before their senseis who smirked.

"This is Training Ground Forty Four, also known as the Forest of Death," Anko started.

"In order to truly become genin, you must pass a test decided by us. Now Anko-chan wanted to stick you in the Forest for two weeks," Naito said with a smirk as the three paled.

"Naito-kun wanted to use the test administered by his sensei, so we compromised."

"My sensei would only take me as an apprentice if I could break free from one of his self-created jutsu. It is similar to a genjutsu, but it forces you to view the domain of demons," Naito continued as the three genin-to-be paled as they realized what he was talking about.

"Yes, it fools all of your senses into thinking you're in Hell," Anko explained.

"Our compromise is that you will be subject to my sensei's test, but you will be stuck there for two weeks. A side effect of this jutsu is that any and all secrets that you have will be meaningless," Naito said while looking at Naruto, "because you will have depended upon each other to survive. Before we begin, I should warn you that my sensei was Konoha's Oni. Yamiton: Makai Kanran no Jutsu!"

There was a flash of black light (for lack of a better term) before the three pre-teens found themselves in a barren wasteland.

"Okay, we need to think. We're in hostile territory with no supplies, no relief, no support, and nothing except the clothes on our backs. Hinata, what weapons do you have on you?" Naruto asked.

"Ten kunai, ten shuriken, and some ninja wire," Hinata responded.

"I've got the same minus the ninja wire," Shikamaru said before Naruto could ask.

"I've got my saber, two vials of poison, a scroll with fifty kunai and fifty shuriken, and a few daggers," Naruto listed off his weapons.

"Our first priority should be getting water. If we can find that we're sure to find food. I just hope demon meat is edible," Shikamaru calmly said to the agreement of his teammates.

"First off, Naito-sensei said that secrets would be meaningless so I might as well tell you now. My father's a missing-nin," Naruto calmly said, though inside he was terrified.

"So what?"

"My father isn't just any missing-nin, he's the one that killed the Yondaime!"

Hinata and Shikamaru's eyes widened as they realized why Naruto was hated, everyone in the village loved the Yondaime so when he was murdered the entire village was pissed. When it leaked out that the Yondaime's killer also had a child with the Yondaime's wife, in addition to that child looking like something out of Hell, they grew to hate it and assumed that it would follow in his father's footsteps.

"Naruto, I do not know what to think right now. I do know that we need to work together for the time being however so I am willing to put that aside until we get out of here," Hinata said in an emotionless tone to which Shikamaru agreed.

"While my family does hate Damatsu Take for killing the Yondaime, we also respect him as a shinobi. So if you inherited his skills as a shinobi, there isn't anyone who I would rather work with," Shikamaru said.

"Thank you," Naruto breathed in relief.

"Now let's get to finding water."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

After an hour the three genin hopefuls found a river that had several trees and caves nearby that would be good places to sleep when night fell. Naruto glanced into one cave only to teleport away as a bear demon roared and came charging out. Naruto drew his saber and crouched down as his teammates drew their own weapons.

The bear demon roared before charging at the shinobi in the middle, which just so happened to be Naruto. Naruto held his saber out while wrapping his tail around one of the daggers that he had in the small of his back. Hinata held one palm out while drawing the other one out behind her. Shikamaru flashed through hand seals for his favorite jutsu as the demon approached. Naruto gripped his saber in both hands and teleported just above the demon, catching it by surprise. Shikamaru finished his hand seals and his shadow stretched out towards the demon's shadow. Hinata thrust her arm out and a mass of chakra shaped like a spear shot out. By this time Naruto had landed on the demon's neck and he used his tail to slam the dagger into its shoulder while he stabbed into its neck with his saber. Hinata's spear of chakra hit the demon in the eye just before Shikamaru's shadow connected with its own.

"Kuso, this demon has a really thick hide!" Naruto said as he pulled his saber out.

"Naruto, try stabbing through its eye! If we're lucky your saber will reach its brain and kill it!" Hinata shouted as she drew a kunai just in case.

"BUT WAIT UNTIL I DISCONNECT MY SHADOW! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL KILL ME AS WELL!" Shikamaru shouted as Naruto climbed onto the top of the demon's head.

Naruto held his saber ready to stab when he felt Shikamaru's shadow suddenly disconnect via bear demon movement. Naruto lurched forward slightly and used the momentum to help swing the tip of his saber into the bear demon's eye, but unfortunately didn't reach into the demon's brain. The demon roared in pain and swung a paw to dislodge Naruto, in the process sending Naruto flying into a tree. Hinata aimed her arm with her pointer and index finger at the demon as chakra built up in her finger tips. The demon let out another roar and she fired a laser of chakra that drilled through the upper part of the demon's jaw and practically sliced the demon's head in half!

Once Naruto was awake he looked at the demon's fangs and claws and adopted a thinking posture while his tail returned his dagger back to its sheath in the small of his back. After a minute he said, "I think I know how we can keep from wasting our weapons."

"How?" Hinata asked as she used a kunai to skin the demon while Shikamaru examined the cave it had been habiting.

"Every demon we kill is bound to have some kind of natural weaponry; we'll just make our own weapons from those. Like this bear demon, we can use the claws and fangs as daggers or, if one of us desires, use the smaller ones as arrowheads."

Hinata nodded at the logic as Shikamaru came back from the cave.

"The cave's clear," Shikamaru said as both he and Hinata knelt down next to the demon's corpse and helped skin and gather any materials they would need from it. After all of the meat had been separated, Naruto started to cut specific sinews from the longer pieces before laying that aside. He then placed the ribs to one side along with all other bones he could think of a use for. After asking Hinata how long her ninja wire was, "two batches of ten feet", he used some of Hinata's ninja wire and a rib bone to fashion a rough bow before gouging out a handle by using one of the bear's claws since a kunai wasn't designed for that or sharp enough. Hinata in the meantime was cutting sections of the demon's hide into blankets, mats, and sections for clothing and bags. Shikamaru was dividing up the meat and trying to figure out how long the meat from this demon would last. Considering that the demon was twice as tall as them on all fours, that could be a while.

(One week later)

By now Team Nine had adapted to life in the demon realm. Their clothes made from the bear demon's skin doubled as very effective armor and Hinata was becoming quite proficient in her demon-bone bow. She had decided that her Byakugan would make her the most suited for the bow. In fact she took to the bow like a duck to water. Shikamaru combined the vertebra of the bear demon and some of Hinata's ninja wire to make a rudimentary chain to use in conjunction with his Kagemane no Jutsu. Naruto used the claws as daggers and also hollowed some of the claws out combined with some of the hide to make a set of clawed gloves that only he could wear. Not through seals or anything like that but because there were only three finger spots on each glove. Hinata and Shikamaru had also become comfortable with the fact that Naruto was related to the Yondiame's killer.

The three were currently stalking an elk demon in hopes to use its antlers for more weaponry. They still had enough meat for a few more days but they didn't want to push their luck, already they had been forced to vacate their original cave due to a pack of wolf demons and had to leave much of their meat stores behind (although they did manage to kill five of the demons before retreating). They also found out that all of the plants in the demon realm were exactly the same as what was around Konoha.

Shikamaru suggested that they really were still in Konoha, but their senses still told them they were in the demon realm. With nothing else to go on the other two accepted this until they could question Naito-sensei about it.

The three shook themselves from their thoughts as the elk demon moved into position for Hinata to snipe it. A single arrow later and the elk demon was dead and Team Nine now had enough supplies for the rest of the week.

(One more week later)

"Okay, today's the day this ends," Naruto said to his teammates.

The elk demon they had killed a week before had been a blessing. Naruto had hollowed out some of the antlers to make drinking horns (darn near literally) and had managed to grab three wolf demon bodies from the pack that had moved into their cave. The skulls were big enough that Naruto was able to fashion chest armor on top of the bear demon hide for the three of them and used rib bones to protect the rest of the torso. Hinata had taken the wolf demon hides and made hooded cloaks for the three of them from a single hide. She saved the other hides for when they returned to Konoha to make for others that the team wanted to make cloaks for.

The ribs of the elk demon were naturally sharp and they were able to use them as a perimeter during the night. In addition, Naruto was teaching the others how to use a blade by using the rib bones. They were roughly the same size as his saber, if a bit more curved, so they made for good practice blades. The hooves were hard enough to crush a skull and Shikamaru found out when he accidentally destroyed the part of the bear demon's skull that they had kept.

Team Nine blinked as their surroundings changed from their home for the last two weeks to where they had been standing right before. They turned to a grinning Naito who was receiving bills from Anko; apparently Naito had won a bet that most likely involved them.

Naito stood before the genin and said, "Congratulations, you three pass. In addition to making me one hundred ryo richer, you have done what nearly no other genin could have done. You survived two weeks in Hell."

"What do you mean Naito-sensei, it wasn't real was it?" Hinata asked.

Naito laughed before saying, "Oh it was very much real, look at what you're wearing."

The three looked down at themselves and saw that the clothes they had made while in the demon realm were still there. Hinata still had her bow, Shikamaru still hade his vertebra chain, Naruto still had his claw gloves and daggers as well as the longer antler that he had saved.

"That's right maggots, you came close to dying several times," Anko said with a smirk.

"Starting tomorrow we will be doing team training. After a week of that, we will start missions. Two D-Ranks a day followed by training for four weeks six days a week before receiving a C-Rank mission. You have the rest of today off, enjoy it," Naito said with a smile as he shooed Team Nine home.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked into his apartment only for several kunai to bounce off the skull on his chest followed by a feminine battle cry. Naruto sighed and drew his saber before parrying Tenten's katana.

"TWO WEEKS! TWO WEEKS WITH NO EXPLANATION, NO REASONING, NO NOTHING AS TO WHERE YOU WERE! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST LEFT A NOTE!" Tenten shouted all the while slashing with her katana.

Naruto tossed his saber in the air while pulling out his claw gloves and catching his saber with his tail. Naruto blocked a katana strike with his saber before swiping with his right glove. Seeing the attack, Tenten sucked her stomach in while pulling out a wakizashi with her left hand and stabbing at Naruto's own stomach. Naruto then spun around, causing Tenten to overbalance and fall past Naruto who knocked her out with a punch to the temple.

An hour later Tenten awoke to see Naruto in front of her with a strange set of armor on. The chest piece looked like a wolf skull wile the rest looked like really big rib bones.

"Ten-chan, I couldn't leave a note because I was taking my genin test. It was completely unexpected, I was practically dumped into enemy territory with no supplies, no support, and no reinforcements and was told to survive for two weeks," Naruto explained.

"What sensei gives his team a test like that?" Tenten asked, she had one of the most eccentric jounins out there for a sensei and even he wouldn't do that.

"My team is under joint leadership of Mitarashi Anko and Kuragari Naito."

Tenten thought for a moment before her eyes widened and she said, "I don't envy you."

"This coming from someone who the second place winner for Emo-Teme of the Year award and two grown men who hug and cry like a pair of children?"

"Exactly."

Naruto paled as that processed though his mind, "Kill me now."

Tenten just giggled before she said, "By the way, we think that Lee just may be a mutant."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"In training two days ago he briefly became covered in a skintight metal."

(With Hinata)

Hinata yawned as she walked into the Hyuuga Clan Manor. For the first time in two weeks she would get to sleep in her own bed instead of on a mattress of bear demon hide. What she didn't consider was that she was still in the armor that they had made while in the demon realm; thus once Hyuuga Hiashi saw her in "barbaric hides and bones" he was not pleased.

"Hinata, what do you think you are wearing?" he coldly demanded.

"Tou-sama, with all due respect, I just spent the last two weeks in a justu that made me think I was in Hell so I would very much like to sleep in my bed. I will answer any questions after a nap," Hinata responded before walking right by a stunned Hiashi.

Hinata had never brushed Hiashi off before so either she was pissed off at someone or she was really tired. From what she had said he guessed she had Kuragari Naito for a sensei. Hiashi hated Damatsu Take just like everyone else but he was only cautious around his former apprentice instead of automatically labeling him a spy like most of the village. He found it illogical to blame the apprentice or the son for the actions of the criminal.

(With Shikamaru)

The moment Shikamaru walked into his house, he was smothered into a hug by his mother.

After nearly being suffocated, Shikamaru calmly said, "I'll explain later, now I want sleep," before immediately going to his room and collapsing on his bed.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

AN: And CUT! Well that chapter took longer than I expected. The main roadblocks were figuring out the team structures and an original genin test. Once I got to the spot outside the Forest of Death I realized that there were already plenty of tests that involved it, and I'm trying to be as original as possible with this fic. I then realized that with a name like Konoha's Oni, Naito's test could have been involving a jutsu that placed the use in Hell. So I utilized that. I also chose to give Naruto's team two senseis because the way I see it Tokubetsú Jounin are officially very skilled chuunin in specific areas. I also figured that the village would be prejudice enough to keep both Anko and Naito from advancing any further than that, meaning if either one were to take a genin team they would either need a normal Jounin basically babysitting them or have a second Tokubetsú Jounin to pick up where the other wouldn't cover.

AN (part 2): First off I am surprised that no one commented how Iruka actually fought against Naruto in the first chapter. Even though no one did, I feel the need to explain myself, after which I will respond to a few of my reviews. The whole reason Iruka became attached to Naruto is because Iruka was an orphan after his parents died fighting the Kyuubi and Naruto acted like he himself did while growing up. In this fic, the Kyuubi didn't attack so Iruka was never an orphan added to the fact that Naruto didn't try to gain attention by playing pranks.

Now for reviews:

ss: First off actually _**READ**_ the story. You will see that Naruto's father was _**NOT**_ the Yondaime Hokage, but was the one who killed the Yondaime. And I didn't have the Kyuubi attack for a reason. I wanted to do something unique. If I kept the Kyuubi, then all I would have done would have been giving Naruto a new ability. I wanted something fairly original. Getting rid of the Kyuubi fits that pretty well. And the least you could have done would be to give me a place to reply to.

Jason: I gather I didn't make it clear enough, but there will be no X-Men in this fic. The X-Men are long gone. In this fic modern times are several thousand years in the past. As for your second question, yes Naruto will get a girl but it will _NOT_ be one of the usual ones. Sorry NarutoHinata fans; I like Hinata just as much as the next person but I want to be as original as I could with this fic.


End file.
